The Root Pack
|image1= MoetatoIcon.png|Phase 1 WeepyIcon.png|Phase 2 PsycarrotIcon.png|Phase 3 |phases=3 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle One |hitpoints=450/360/400 (Sal Spudder) 400/425 (Ollie Bulb) 450/475/475 (Chauncey Chantenay) 230/260 (Radish) |moveset = Playin' Dirty (Sal Spudder) Squall Stream (Ollie Bulb) Homing Carrockets (Chauncey Chantenay) Beta-Carobeams (Chauncey Chantenay) |parry=Worms (Sal Spudder) Tears (Ollie Bulb) |gender = Male (all) |level = Botanic Panic! |role = Vegetables |designers = }}The Root Pack are three bosses in one. They are located on Inkwell Isle I. Description Appearance Sal Spudder is a potato, Ollie Bulb is an onion with a big purple nose, and Chauncey Chantenay is a carrot with forehead creases that hide his third eye. All of these root vegetables are rather large compared to Cuphead and Mugman. Personality Sal Spudder's personality is unknown but seems to enjoy consuming dirt and worms, based on his only attack. Based on his facial expressions, he seems to have a very grouchy personality. The only time we see him smiling is on his Death Screen. Ollie Bulb gets upset quickly, if he have to choose between violence and peace, he gladly chooses peace unless someone hurt him first. As most of the Inkwell Isle citizens are friends of Cuphead and Mugman, even in situation like they are here to collect their debt, he doesn't jump straight to fighting them like every other bosses in this game. Chauncey Chantenay is very skilled in psychic abilities and seems to be maniacal and insane. When he pops out of the ground, he makes a boasting gesture at the players, suggesting that he is a show-off. He is also the presumed leader of the group. The Radish, as evident by his face, appears to be in a constant state of agitation, and is very quick to combat his rivals. Battle Intro Sal Spudder jumps out of the ground with a grouchy expression on his face, looking towards the player(s). He quickly resumes his idle animation as the battle begins. Phase 1 After his intro, Sal Spudder will begin an attack pattern involving him spitting out three dirtballs, and then a knotted worm that the player can parry. Sal will spit out his projectiles faster every round of his attack, eventually slowing them back to the starting pace. In Simple mode, he just shoots two dirtballs, then a knotted worm. His projectiles are slower, and they're fired at a slower rate. In Expert mode, the projectiles are fired at a faster rate and move much faster. When defeated, he is shown to be heavily bruised, rubbing his cheeks and retreats underground. Hitpoints = 450/360/400 It is recommended that the player(s) get all three parries during this round, as it is much more difficult to do so in phase 2. Phase 2 After Sal Spudder has retreated into the ground, Ollie Bulb will pop out of the ground in the middle of the stage and look around. Sensing danger, he starts to cry, with his tears coming down at different intervals. All the player has to do is dodge the tears by moving left and right. There may also be pink tears that can be parried. In Expert mode, the tears drop quicker and there will be more falling down each time he cries. In Simple mode, Ollie is skipped after defeating Sal Spudder, and the fight goes straight to phase 3. When defeated, some of his layers appear to be peeled as he rubs his cheeks and retreats underground. Hitpoints = 400/425 Phase 3 After Ollie Bulb disappears, Chauncey Chantenay pops into the background in a showy manner, and proceeds to rub his head to telepathically summon carrots from the background that home in on the player(s). These carrots can be destroyed (Hitpoints = 4/4/4). In Simple mode, there will be less homing carrots, with a slower speed, less accurate homing, and a longer wait time before starting to home in. In Expert mode, there will be more homing carrots, with a faster speed, more accurate homing, and a shorter wait time before starting to home in. Occasionally, Chauncey will open his third eye and fire three laser beams at the players. In Simple mode, the laser will be slower, and there will only be two beams. In Expert mode, the laser will be faster, but there will only be two beams. After he fires these beams, he resumes his regular attack summoning homing carrots. After taking enough damage, he will begin to rage and yell while pulling on his leaves in frustration. Hitpoints = 450/475/475 Secret Phase If the player chooses not to attack Ollie Bulb while he looks around, he won't cry to attack but realizes you are not hurting him and takes a happy leave. As Ollie leaves, Radish jumps out with an angry expression and start to spin around shortly after his intro, chasing the players around like Sally Stageplay's parasol. The player(s) would have to jump over him to dodge him. He pairs up with Chauncey Chantenay acting as another obstacle in the final phase. When the player dies in the secret phase, the progress bar will be blocked just like other secret phases in other bosses. In Expert Mode, Radish has a higher top speed and acceleration, he also jumps out quicker. Hitpoints = 230/260 Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Potato.png|''Sal Spudder'' File:Worm.png|''Worm'' Weepy.png|''Ollie Bulb'' Carrot.png|''Chauncey Chantenay' Death.gif|''Chauncey Chantenay defeated'' BettyBase.png|''Betty Beet (Unused)'' Radish-sprite.png|''Radish'' root_pack_map_sprite.png|Overworld Sprite unused_attack_root_pack.png|''An unused attack'' bg_bp_large-sheet0.png|Background|link=http://cuphead.wikia.com/wiki/File:bg_bp_large-sheet0.png cuphead wiki for the fifth time.jpg|Concept art of the background. Cuphead-07-12-2015-22-800x448.jpg|Overworld location from E3 2015 ato.PNG|E3 2015 Trivia *As the name obviously implies, the Root Pack are a group of root vegetables that grow in the ground. It's possible that they also represent the beginning of the quest for the main heroes. *Some time in development, a beet named "Betty Beet" was part of the Root Pack, but she is currently unused. There are some prototypes of what she would have looked like. One of her prototypes included legs- making her the only member to have legs. Another one had her eyes and nose on the stem and her lips on her body. The third one involved "Beet Babies," which would've made her the first boss to have children (Wally Warbles would be second); these babies would be her only attack, involving her throwing them at the player(s) while crying. This appears to be a very morbid idea, and she was most likely replaced with Ollie Bulb. *In the 2017 demo, Chauncey Chantenay did not appear. *Ollie Bulb's crying attack is a reference to how onions, when cut, release chemicals that irritate eyes. Likewise, Chauncey Chantenay's third eye, while being a reference to psychic powers and spirituality/mysticism in general, is a reference to the false fact that carrots are good for eyesight due to their high beta-carotene. *This is the only boss fight where the final phase is fought in Simple Difficulty. *In the game's good ending, none of the Root Pack members are shown. *The music for this boss is one of the few tracks to come to a slow stop rather than ending with a bang. *The Root Pack, Baroness Von Bon Bon, the Phantom Express, and King Dice are the only boss battles with a group of bosses rather than one main boss. * Clip Joint Calamity was used as a placeholder theme during the 2016 demo. *Chauncey Chantenay's eyes will flash blue when getting hit while he uses his 3rd eye attack. *The trio's name is a reference to the Rat Pack, a 1950's group of entertainers, founded by famed noir actor Humphrey Bogart, comprising Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford, and Joey Bishop. *Their appearances may have been inspired by the Three Stooges, being the "Moe", "Curly", and "Larry" of the trio respectively. *While many believe the names of the Root Pack are "Moe Tato", "Weepy", and "Psycarrot", they are unofficial names created by fans. The official names where revealed by Studio MDHR in an email. *Besides Radish, which doesn't have an official name yet, other member including Betty Beet has a naming scheme involving a first name that vaguely related to the last name or the character: Sal, Chauncey and Betty are alliterations and Olie is similar to onion; and a last name that directly pointing out which vegetable they are: Spudder as in spud (potato) for Sal, onion Bulb for Ollie, Chantenay, a type of carrot for Chauncey and Beet for Betty. *In the background of this fight, there is a bag labeled "ACME GROW" which is a reference to the constant uses of "Acme" products in old cartoons to avoid using real manufacturer names *The Root Pack may have been inspired by other anthropomorphic vegetables from cartoons such as The Tears of an Onion (1938) and The Fresh Vegetable Mystery (1939). *There is an unused recording of Chauncey Chantenay vocalizing a short piece of unknown music, which seems to be a reference to the 1975 horror film Jaws. es:The Root Pack pt-br:The Root Pack ru:Банда корнеплодов zh:蔬菜三人组 Category:Bosses Category:Root Pack Category:Inkwell Isle 1 bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Group boss